venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan: The hunt for Maxwell: a PIE case
This is a fan fiction depicting a case taken on by Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast, any information in this article is not real unless said so by the awesome VenturianTale team. Art credit goes to RRproAni on DeviantArt. The two Johnny's drove up to the side of an abandoned hotel in a bright red sports car. The PIE team were in the slums of France, a place Johnny Ghost had longed to go, but never went due to Toast's bad memories in the area. "Alright, Toast, do you have everything?" asked Ghost. "Of course, sir." said Toast in his english accent as he pulled out an EMF detector. The top of the device had five blinking red lights and an antenna sticking out of the left side, a screen that looked like a heart monitor, and a screen with what looked like a radar with several blinking lights."Sir, I'm getting massive readings, Possibly multiple level 4 spirits." said Toast. "Well, it IS an old place Johnny. Sure to be lots of history." Ghost replied. Toast reached for a bottle of whiskey, but Ghost put his hand on it before Toast could take his first swig in five minutes. "Toast, are you going to be alright? I know the last time you were in France was the day your wife-" "Let's just get on with the case, sir." Toast interrupted. "We've been tracking Maxwell for 3 months now; Let's just end this." Ghost stared at him, expecting him to say more. "I'll be fine, sir, I promise." Toast said, as he got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. "Well, I hope so. Let's put Maxwell Acachalla to rest." Ghost got out of the car, and with two bags of equipment in tow, walked to the hotel. As they approached the door, Toast spoke. "It's a bit strange, sir, how after days of no leads someone from this address phoned us, saying Maxwell's name, but not leaving any other information." as Ghost pulled open the door, he replied. "Are you kidding me, Toast? Anonymous tips are the best kind. You can claim the credit for yourself! And besides, this is all the information we have; We can't pass up this opportunity." He went inside after Toast. The building was very old fashioned, with red and gold wall paper, chipping paint and wood, and dusty chandeliers on each floor. Ghost detection and removing equipment at the ready, they spent almost an hour searching all 10 floors of the building, to no avail. Once the PIE team reached the final floor, however, Ghost's EMF spiked. "Johnny! My detector is going haywire! There's a ghost somewhere around here, and they're clearly excited!" Ghost said, a massive grin on his face. "It's strange, sir, but I'm not getting any readings." Toast timidly said. "The readings are nearly as high as what I've seen from a level 6! There's no way this is a glitch. Toast, are you sure your-" The tenth floor's door flew open, as Ghost was suddenly thrown inside by an invisible force. The door flew shut, successfully splitting the duo apart. "Sir! Sir, are you alright? Do you see anything? Sir!" Toast rambled, banging on the door. No matter what he did, the door wouldn't move in the slightest; it was somehow locked. Inside, with the detector still buzzing, Ghost dragged himself up, shook his head, and yelled back to his worried apprentice. "I'm alright, Toast! Everything's fine on my end! Any way of opening that door?" Ghost walked to the door, attempting to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "I'm searching our pack for anything useful, sir. Any paranormal activities where you are?" Toast questioned. Ghost looked around the room. Everything inside seemed to be from the 1700's. An old fashioned mirror that could barely reflect anything anymore, a canopy bed, a dresser, and even the same fading wallpaper. "Nothing out of the ordinary that I can see. What readings are you getting, Toast? Is anything happening?" Toast replied again, closer to the door this time. "Nothing here, sir. According to the detectors, something powerful is keeping this door closed tight. The strength, though, is nowhere near as powerful as Maxwell. This is something different. I didn't prepare for this, sir. My apologies. It might take a while for me to get this open." Ghost thought for a moment, then replied. "While you work on that, I'll try to convince the spirit to open the door. Hang on, Johnny." Ghost stepped away from the door, turned around, and spoke to thin air. "Spirit that resides in this room, I am Johnny Ghost, Paranormal Investigator Extrordinaire. I promise you, if we are allowed to continue with our mission, you shall not be harmed. My partner and I are searching for a different entity, By the name of Maxwell Acachalla. He is malevolent, and the murderer of hundreds. Considering the state of my health, you are not as malicious as he. If you allow us to continue, we shall remove his dangerous spirit from the vicinity, and be on our way." Once he had finished speaking, a translucent, young girl appeared before his eyes, with red hair tied in a fancy bun with a bright green, victorian dress, who appeared to be in her early 20's. "Well, hello there," Ghost said, stunned. The girl giggled, yet not creepily. Her eyes were transfixed on Ghost. "Hello, Mr. Johnny," she spoke with a french accent. Johnny slightly shivered. "So, what's your name?" Johnny heard more banging on the door. "Sir! Sir, is something going on in there? What's happening?" Toast shouted. "My name is Amiee," she said, a faint smile on her face. "Well Amiee, would you mind?" he asked, motioning to the door. Amiee's smile disappeared and she looked sad. Her eyes flashed as Johnny was thrown backwards, pinned to the wall. He gasped slightly, not able to turn his head nor lift a finger. Amiee approached him slowly. "What is wrong, Mr. Johnny? Do you not like me?" Amiee whimpered. "Sir! Please tell me if something's happening. Are you alright? Sir! Si-" Toast's voice cut out, as did the banging. Not as if he had stopped, but as if a sound proof barrier now enclosed the room. "No! No, it's nothing like that! I mean, you appear to be a nice enough girl!" Ghost lied, Amiee drawing nearer. "It's just that, well, I mean my partner over there, he's a bit useless without me. And I'd really like to help him out, and protect him! You know, there must be many more ghosts in here meaning harm. N-Not like you, th-though," Ghost stuttered as Amiee came closer, now nose to nose with him. "Good, Mr. Johnny, because you know..." she trailed off, smiling, and placing her hands on his shoulders. "I've known you for a very long time." "W-what do you mean?" Johnny questioned. "Before I get to that, Mr. Johnny, I would enjoy it if we were alone," she said, looking briefly at the wall. "Y-you mean Toast? He won't bother us, it's just us right now." Amiee lowered her eyebrows slightly, giving him a stern look. "I would appreciate it if the Toast man let us be." The barrier lifted, and a sound of rattling came from the hallway. "Sir! Sir, something's happening out here! Can you still hear me, sir?" The shaking grew louder and stronger, then the shattering sound of a chandelier hitting the floor not too far away. "Alright! Alright, I'll tell him to leave, just please leave him be!" Ghost quickly said, worried for the sake of his trusted friend. Amiee smiled and the shaking stopped. Ghost found he could now move his head, though with great effort. He slowly turned his head to the wall, yelling. "Johnny! Johnny, are you alright in there?" he shouted. "Sir! Sir, thank goodness! Yes, I'm alright, what about you? I lost you for a minute there." Toast said from the other side. "Toast, you need to keep looking for Maxwell." "No, sir, I'm not leaving you! What are you talking about, are you insane?" "I'm fine here, Toast! You need to neutralize Maxwell, that's our top priority! You need to keep going!" "Sir, be reasonable. I've almost gotten through, then we can-" "Find Maxwell! Th-that's an order, Toast!" after a moment of silence Toast shakily replied. "Alright, sir. B-but as soon as I've found him, I'm coming straight back to you, and I'm getting you out of there." Ghost sighed, looking away from the wall. "I wouldn't expect any less from you, Toast. Now go!" He heard some rustling, footsteps, then nothing. His head snapped back into place as he looked back at the ghost girl. "There, he's gone. Now, how do you know me?", he asked Aimee, malice in his voice barely disguised. "Well, this is a very old place, and I lived here many centuries before this. But the last time it closed was only 3 years ago, and the last family to live in this room were big fans of you and that Toast man." His anger turned to curiosity. "Is that so?" "Yes, it is. It would be hard not to be, your show is quite thrilling!" Amiee said, her smile widening. "You and the Toast man go out and risk your lives! You destroy the evil spirits and ghosts that do humanity wrong; it's very exciting!" "Well, a fanatic such as yourself would want me to continue my adventures, fighting evil and whatever else you said. The ghost we're currently tracking is dangerous, and if you don't let me go, hundreds more could die." Amiee sadly looked him in the eyes. "But I worked so hard to bring you here, I cannot possibly let you leave now." The words sent chills up his spine. "What do you mean, you brought me here?" He thought for a moment before continuing. "Oh, so it was you who sent that message..." "Of course! When Maxwell arrived, I knew that you had to at least know of his legend, so I phoned you and waited for you to come and see me. And here you are." She lowered his hood and leaned in for a kiss, but Johnny suddenly blurted out a question. "How did you die?" She leaned back with a look of longing. "A fire, so very long ago. This building did not have any fire escapes and the ceiling collapsed..." "I-I'm sorry," he said, but she couldn't hear him. "Sometimes, I-I still feel it. It hurts... why won't it stop? I just want it to STOP!" She yelped. She backed away, hands clutching her head. The room was now on fire, flames roaring around her. Her dress charred up, and she disappeared into a puff of smoke. Johnny fell down panting, now free to move. He turned and watched as the door creaked open. He bolted toward the staircase, calling Johnny's name. When he reached the bottom floor of the rather large building, he noticed a door marked 'Basement' slightly ajar. He rushed down the steps to find a dimly lit room with an old, yet modern, couch, table, and television set. Behind the couch, he saw Johnny Toast. He ran towards him but was punched in the face by translucent man in a cowboy hat. He pushed Ghost to the ground, standing over him. "I am Maxwell Acachalla" Johnny wiped his bleeding nose, looking up at him with anger. "Yeah, no kidding, Sherlock." "You shall die by my hand, Johnny Ghost!" Maxwell then put his foot on Johnny's throat, as Johnny tried to push him off. It didn't seem to affect a thing. Suddenly, a female voice echoed throughout the room. "Let go of Mr. Johnny!" A fiery cloud flew down the stairs and enclosed Maxwell, who took his foot off of Johnny. He screamed and the cloud closed in on itself, taking Maxwell with it. Ghost got up, holding his nose, and scrambled to Toast's body. "Toast! Wake up, Johnny!" he yelled, shaking his shoulders. Toast grunted, squinted his eyes, and coughed. "Sir? Sir, is that you? What happened, where's Maxwell?" Ghost helped him up and Toast rubbed his head. "The last I remember, I found a door labeled 'Basement', and was about to explore it. My EMF readings were off the charts! But w-wait, sir, you were upstairs. What happened, how did you get out?" Ghost chuckled, looking at Toast. "Trust me Toast, It's a long story. Let's get to the car." Ghost helped his partner to his feet and they both went back to the car. As they drove Ghost started to explain his story, and he thought of the two entities. Had Maxwell died, or Amiee? The only thing he knew for certain was that Amiee looked very similar to a picture of Johnny Toast's late wife he had on the dash. Ghost pushed the thought from his mind as the PIE team drove back to London, ready for their next assignment. Category:Fan Fiction Category:P.I.E character Category:P.I.E Category:Johnny Ghost Category:Johnny Toast Category:Maxwell Acachalla Category:Amiee Category:Ghost